Dead thing
by Illyria Inmortal
Summary: Shonen ai- Una peculiar conversación entre L y Beyond deriva de una reprimenda a una extraña confesión. Beyond Birthday/L one-shot


Cuando se trataba de Beyond, L no podía establecer un patrón de conducta que le permitiera anticipar qué tipo de reacción provocaría una variable a determinar en una situación específica.

Por regla general, sabía que las reacciones humanas presentes permitían predecir las futuras de una manera bastante acertada. Pero, en el caso de Beyond, cualquier cifra porcentual caía hasta quebrar cualquier ley empírica y su actitud completamente radical e impredecible era lo único que podía aseverarse con firmeza.

A pesar de estas consideraciones, tanto Roger como Watari consideraron que L era el más indicado para mediar con alguien tan inestable como B. Después de todo, él era la única persona inmune a sus arrebatados cambios de ánimo y el único que podía mantener el dialogo con Beyond sin perder la cordura en el proceso. Esas eran las razones que ambos hombres le habían dado, pero el detective sabía que había algo más, una razón que aún no había alcanzado a comprender del todo.

Ese día el cielo estaba muy claro y el sol brillaba con menos intensidad que otras veces, dotando al paisaje de una luz pálida; clara señal de que el verano llegaba a su fin. La suave brisa que, hasta hacía pocas semanas aliviaba su piel sulfurada, ahora hacia que su cuerpo resintiera su refrescante efecto. L aceleró el paso. Giraba la cabeza lado a lado, sin mucha prisa, aunque inspeccionando minuciosamente cada rincón del perímetro del jardín del orfanato mientras hacia memoria de los escondites predilectos de Beyond y un recuento rápido de ellos.

Había revisado en la casona tanto armarios como debajo de las camas, lugares favoritos B.B al momento de ocultarse durante sus extraños juegos de escondite. Extraños e infructuosos, pues sus risitas histéricas apenas sofocadas, solían delatar su paradero sin remedio. Claro que esto sólo sucedía cuando él _deseaba_ ser encontrado. En caso contrario, encontrar a Beyond se volvía una analogía a su personalidad: trabajoso y rebuscado.

Mientras caminaba, L tomó la decisión de revisar los pozos que B había hecho debajo de la infraestructura del orfanato, lugar que había descartado en primera instancia por resultarle un escondite demasiado predecible como para ser utilizado por una persona cuya intensión era evidentemente no ser encontrada. Se dispuso a dar media vuelta cuando sus ojos llegaron a percibir una mancha oscura entre los arbustos. Supuso que lo más factible era que se tratara de la sombra que proyectaba la misma mata verde pero, ante la menor duda, consideró que lo mejor sería acercarse y corroborarlo.

Cuando se encontró con una figura humana encogida sobre si misma su sorpresa fue parcial. El pequeño triunfo y reciente fin del juego del escondite produjo en el detective un extraño pesar seguido de una levísima decepción. Estaba acercándose a la parte que más le molestaba de todo el asunto y la idea de continuar buscando a un B recientemente encontrado, le resultaba más agradable que enzarzarse en una plática moralista. Pero obligaciones son obligaciones, después de todo, pensó L cuando se acercó al muchacho que estaba de espaldas a él.

La exagerada delgadez de BB se evidenciaba en las prominentes vértebras que sobresalían en relieve por debajo de su camiseta. Su mentón descansaba sobre los escuálidos brazos que rodeaban las rodillas. Abstraído, observaba el horizonte sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor.

L se acercó otro poco, observando detenidamente el cabello revuelto y lustroso, a la espera de ver emerger por detrás de éste el perfil de B y a saber qué reacción o palabrota por su parte.

Nuevamente se preguntó por qué Roger y Watari se habían congeniado para enviarlo a razonar con Beyond. Era claro que nunca había sido del agrado del chico y que, probablemente, su mediación no provocaría ninguna repentina confesión devenida en unas sinceras disculpas. Beyond era así. Y lo odiaba. Pero otras veces, L creía notar otro sentimiento y no la usual animadversión que vibraba en los ojos escarlata. Y entonces, se le cruzaba un pensamiento umbroso y confuso, cuya claridad le resultaba huidiza. Algo sin duda atípico y que no presentaba precedentes pues, si se trataba de cuestiones mentales y mantenerse imperturbable a cualquier tipo de situación, no había nadie que pudiera llegar a igualarlo. Así era L. L no dudaba, L no…

Se estremeció cuando sus mudas pisadas hicieron crujir debajo de sus pies los primeros indicios del otoño. Y justo cuando pensó que semejante ruido quebrando el silencio no había logrado despertar al joven de su ensimismamiento, éste se sobresaltó de improviso. Beyond volteó a verlo por encima del hombro. Su semblante mostró una sorpresa que enseguida disfrazó con una sonrisa antes de volver a darle la espalda.

—Delgado cual felino… ruidoso cual triturador de hojas. —B compuso una risita acelerada, sin gracia, que se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que la había formulado—. Te felicito, por poco logras asustarme, aunque no todo es merito tuyo, a decir verdad estaba un poco sugestionado por mis propios terrores —dijo con tono ansioso al tiempo que se frotaba los brazos enérgicamente para quitarse el frío.

L lanzó un suspiro. La verdad es que su intensión nunca había sido asustarlo, pero Beyond encontraba rastro de competencia tácita hasta en el momento de tomar un plato de sopa.

No. La verdad era que las razones que lo habían llevaron a buscarlo con tanto ahínco eran de otro tipo.

—Supongo que me imagino de qué clase son, tu casti…

—Estaba pensado en los fantasmas, ¿sabes?

L Frunció el ceño, reprochándole en silencio la inoportuna interrupción, Beyond hizo caso omiso de aquel gesto y continuó:

—Me preguntaba si alguno de ellos haría acto de presencia si yo me encontraba solo. Me preguntaba si me confundirían con uno de ellos si me estaba muy quieto, frío luego de tantas horas a la intemperie y pálido en consecuencia. Me preguntaba qué sucedería si la temperatura bajara hasta que realmente mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo… Si yo muriera. —Se detuvo, era como si contuviera el aire y el mundo lo hiciera al mismo tiempo que él. A la espera. Frunció el ceño como un chiquillo caprichoso, reflexionando cuidadosamente sus palabras. Luego esbozó una sonrisa afable que, de haberse tratado de otra persona que no tuviera un espíritu enloquecido de B, podría haberse calificado como tranquila—… Si yo muriera regresaría para cantar entre las hojas y asustar a los niños malos.

—Qué idea tan encantadora —comentó L con sequedad, sin ningún rastro de sarcasmo—Muerte… —reflexionó en voz alta— ¿Por piensas tanto en ella? —interrogó con sus inexpresivos ojos desbordantes de interés clavados en su interlocutor

Beyond aceptó sumiso la descarada inspección del hombre que se sentó junto a él. Física y psicológica, fue capaz de apreciar. L jugaba con él como un gato que juega con un ratón antes de comérselo. La, en apariencia, amena conversación preparaba el tema sin ninguna prisa.

—Me sorprendes, L. La razón se muestra a todas luces ¿Por qué no habría de pensar en la muerte cuando estamos rodeados de ella? Esta tierra en la que estamos sentados, que está donde quiera que vayamos, está formada de cosas muertas. Animalitos y plantitas forman lo que se llama mantillo. Muerte, muerte, muerte. Nosotros mismos, a cada segundo que pasa, nos descomponemos en vida: envejecemos. Si, envejecemos desde el día que nacemos, acercándonos invariablemente a nuestro destino común como mortales. Muerte, muerte, muerte. Y, vaya, ¡fíjate qué culminante y apropiado! El otoño es la agonía de la naturaleza y ahora… oh, escucha la música que compone el mundo. —se puso ambas manos en cada oído, aguzándolos en un gesto tan inútil como exagerado—. Los pájaros que cantan, el débil murmullo de las hojas, el susurro del viento, el llanto de un niño en la lejanía, ¿sabes que tocan?

—Un réquiem —respondió con inerte sequedad.

Al fin habían llegado al tema pertinente al asunto. L intentó mantener la compostura y obviar el desconsolado llanto de Mello. Pobre Mello…

Beyond observó con disgusto la cara de levísima aflicción que pudo percibir en el detective. Si era capaz de demostrar alguna emoción, siempre tenía que ser a causa de ese niñato rubio.

—Dime qué quieres, L. —lo apresuró Beyond con disgusto—. Tu compañía no me resulta grata y no tengo interés en detenerme en más dilaciones. Venga, no me merezco ni un segundo más de tu paciencia ni de tu invaluable tiempo.

—El gato de Mello, ¿lo has…?

—No.

—No mientas.

—Eres muy persuasivo —dijo Beyond, encantado por la veta agreste en el tono de voz del detective—. Está bien, lo he sentenciado.

—Matado —corrigió, tajante.

—Sentenciado —remarcó moviendo el dedo con reproche, como un maestro que intenta aleccionar a su alumno más desventajado—. Fue una resolución altamente moral y doctrinaria, la epitome de la justicia que tanto pregonas.

—Sabes que eso no ha sido justo, asesinaste a un animal indefenso con la única intensión de herir a Mello. Eso no es justicia, es un acto de extrema crueldad.

L había hablado con algo de exaltación, quizás hasta con un poco de rabia. Vaya, vaya, la pasión por fin había hecho acto de presencia. Qué pena fuera por las razones equivocadas, _siempre_ por las razones equivocadas. Eso lo hacia enfadar aún más.

—¿Cruel? ¿Bajo que concepto nos basamos? ¿el tuyo, el mío o el universal? Pues, si no te molesta, quisiera exponerte mi concepto antes de caer en convencionalismo que nacen por igualación de lo desigual. Cada caso es particular, por ejemplo, establezcamos la clara preferencia que tienes hacia tu favorito. Ese si que sería un claro ejemplo de crueldad.

—Las reyertas entre tú y Mello no merecen tan desequilibrado fin. Estoy tratando de ser imparcial, Beyond ¿Podrías hacer algo para hacerme mantener esa postura?

—Te estás saliendo por la tangente —suspiró—. Pero, si tienes tantos deseos de ignorar la verdadera razón de todo este lío, no te molestaré más. —Desvió la mirada bruscamente hacia otro lado—. Muy bien, mis razones… bajo mi perspectiva la crueldad residía en el rechazo de aquel maldito animal que prefería a cualquier ser humano de la faz de esta maldita tierra a estar un segundo en mis brazos. Era cruel que, tan sólo al oír mi voz o mis pasos, saliera corriendo y gritando como si estuviera condenado al fusilamiento. Y yo no tengo ningún fusil, L. Eso es cruel, malditamente cruel. Todos huyen de mi, L, incluido tú.

—Bien sabes que el sonido de tus pasos o tu voz no provoca en mí la indefectible necesidad de supervivencia que me haga desaparecer antes de que pongas en acción una de tus sádicas prácticas.

—Claro que no, L. Estoy seguro de ello. Esas cosas te tienen sin cuidado, no me cabe duda —murmuró con una mueca de desagrado—. Lo que si te aterra son los sentimientos que pueden albergar los corazones, especialmente el mío en este momento y tienes razón al temer, a veces son tan fuertes que… —se detuvo, sorprendido de sus palabras y del grado de animo y excitación al que había llegado. En un tono más moderado continuó: — Eres un insensible y antisocial. Sientes tan poco apego por todo y eres increíblemente inconciente de los sentimientos humanos… te envidio, en igual medida en que me das pena.

L guardó silencio. No sabía por qué, pero se moría de deseos de alejarse de Beyond, casi como si él mismo fuera aquel pobre gato callejero que Mello había adoptado y que había terminado por encontrar tan siniestro fin.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así, B —amenazó con calma, casi con resignación—. Habrá represalias. Ahora mismo Roger te espera en su oficina para darte un castigo razonable a tu acto. Yo tan sólo vine a intentar razonar contigo, aunque ya veo que no ha servido de mucho.

L se incorporó y comenzó a deshacerse de las hojitas húmedas que había terminado pegadas a sus jeans.

Beyond observó sus movimientos. Impasible.

—Eres igual a los otros, incluso peor —dijo en un murmullo mordido—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres mejor como para andar convirtiendo a la gente cual si fueras un hada buena? ¡Cometes los mismos errores que los demás! Todos ustedes hacen que sea malo, muy malo. Todos me odian, así que ni razones tengo para ser bueno.

Sus palabras encerraban una triste verdad. Era cierto que todos esperaban lo peor de B.B. Incluso muchas veces había resultado injustamente condenado, tantas veces. L suspiró y trato de sonar esperanzador a ese chico que se derrumbaba.

—Si los demás habitantes de _Wammy's house_ te tratan mal es sin duda con razones —Beyond abrió la boca, dispuesto a objetar, pero el detective puso un dedo entre ellos, instándolo a mantenerse en silencio— …aunque no las fundamento. Les has hecho mucho mal a todos, tanto como para que quieran vengarse o huir despavoridos de ti.

—¿…y a ti? ¿Qué te he hecho a ti? Jamás haría algo para lastimarte adrede. Entonces ¿Por qué no me quieres? —indagó con un tono doliente en su voz.

Aquello si que lo había tomado por sorpresa. ¿En verdad nunca había querido lastimarlo?… pues que bien. Pero, ¿qué debía responderle? L volvió a sentirse confundido.

—Yo… te quiero… —murmuró mecánicamente sin percibir lo horrible de aquellas palabras dichas con resignación y ansias de conformarlo más que de reconfortarlo.

Beyond movió la cabeza lado a lado.

—¡No es cierto! Y es así, no es suficiente. No, tú no me quieres de la forma en la que yo quiero que me quieras.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —exclamó L.

Un rastro de amarga desesperación en su timbre de voz los tomó por sorpresa a ambos. Se quedaron mirándose de hito en hito durante unos segundos hasta que Beyond se incorporó y su cara se contrajo, llena de furia.

—¿Que qué quiero? Tomarte de los hombros y sacudirte hasta que de tanto movimiento tu corazón vuelva a latir, cachetear tus pálidas mejillas hasta devolverte un poco de color, estrujarte entre mis brazos hasta hacer manar calor de tu cuerpo, besarte en los labios… hasta devolverte el aliento de vida…. Eso es lo que quiero —terminó sofocado y con un ardiente calor en sus mejillas a causa del candoroso discurso.

Ninguna respuesta.

Beyond estaba enfadado.

Las manos le dolían de tanto apretarlas.

El viento que mecía sus cabellos le disgustaba.

—Lo que acabas de decir…

L frunció el ceño. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca y lo mordió con violencia.

No lo entendía.

Comprendía que las metáforas de Beyond producían cierta melodía a sus oídos sin llegar a ser música, que lo dicho no se trataba de palabras neutrales y que estaban cargadas de una intensión que buscaba declarar un sentimiento y, al mismo tiempo, mover otro en él, sin resultado alguno. Aquella situación escapaba completamente a su comprensión puramente racional. Lo único que sabía era que su respuesta sería capaz de herir a B irremediablemente, entonces, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir para no herir a B.B? ¿Qué palabras serían las indicadas para reconfortar a su tortuosa alma?

—Lo que dije… era verdad —aseveró Beyond con sequedad. Sonrió bufonamente—. Era broma, oh ¿en verdad creíste que iba en serio? Trataré de portarme mejor. —Lanzó una risita corta, nerviosa, tanto o más de lo acostumbrado antes de volver a ponerse serio—. Lo siento, seguro encontraré otra forma de matar el tiempo.

—Matar, ¿eh?, por empezar quisiera que te sacaras esa palabra de la boca —L sonrió brevemente demasiado agradecido por el cambio de tópico, aunque sin poder evitar sentir cierta culpabilidad.

Beyond rió con ganas, eufórico como un chiquillo.

—Luego de esto me consideras un caso perdido, ¿a que si? Deberías estar orgulloso de mí, no te das una idea de cuantas veces me abstuve de sucumbir a mis peores instintos, así que no me reproches. Tengo mi propio estilo, L, en ocasiones la sola captura del criminal no hace la victoria. Llega hasta el final y así es como ganarás.

—La vida te demostrará lo equivocado que estás, B. Bien, ya es hora de irme.

—Adiós L, espero no mantener otra conversación contigo en un corto plazo.

Beyond bservó cómo L se alejaba encorvado y a paso lento, como siempre solía hacer. Luego, se detuvo a mitad de camino, como si hubiera recordado algo. El detective lo miró por arriba del hombro y le dedicó una breve, extraña sonrisa.

—Ah, otra cosa Beyond. Me gustas… aunque no me lo creas.

Y no lo creía, pero aún así era muy bonito oír esas palabras dichas con aquella sencillez que tanto se asemejaba a una verdad, aún cuando no fueran ciertas.

El semblante de Beyond se puso más pálido de lo que resultaba posible. Sus labios temblaron en rehílo, como una hoja de otoño convaleciendo antes de caer.

Observo a L marcharse hasta que su imagen se vió nublada, borrosa. Oh, ¿necesitaría unos anteojos o es que sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas?  
_  
"L, lamento haber matado al gato, lamento haber sido tan malo. No te odio, te amo. No, te adoro… por favor, no te vayas"_

—L.

—¿Qué?

—Ojala te mueras.

Todas esas palabras bonitas en su mente, todas esas fervorosas muestras de cariño, pero lo único que pudo salir de sus labios fue acritud. De sus ojos continuaron brotando lágrimas de impotencia al tener conciencia de que nunca llegaría a componer unas palabras lo suficientemente satisfactorias como para revivir a aquella cosa muerta. Simplemente nadie podría revivir a L.

Nadie.

Ni nunca.


End file.
